Princess Fragrance
|image = PF.png}}'"Princess Fragrance"'http://l-a-l-o-u.tumblr.com/post/140982356373/miraculous-ladybug-spoilers is an upcoming episode of the first season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/694779093083148288 Its air date in the US is unknown. Synopsis A classmate of Marinette is akumatized by Hawk Moth. Becoming Princess Fragrance, she wants to take a prince visiting Paris. A dangerous fragrance floats on the capital...http://www.telequebec.tv/les-aventures-de-ladybug-et-chat-noir/epi025ladybug Plot Click here to see spoilers for an unaired episode plot. The episode begins with the TVi news report about Ladybug and Cat Noir, who saved Paris once again. They defeated a kid named Jean Duparc, who was akumatized into the Evil Magician and wanted to make the Eiffel Tower disappear in a cloud of dust. After Ladybug transforms back into her civilian form, Marinette notices that Tikki is sick. Tikki asks her if she could take her to a doctor, but Marinette thinks that it isn’t a good idea to find a doctor for a kwami. Tikki claims that she knows a healer that can help her, but Marinette is afraid that he might get suspicious. Marinette, then, remembers that she’s late for school, so she tells Tikki that she’ll take her to the healer once class is over. At Ms. Mendeleiev’s classroom, Rose is watching a news report on her phone about Prince Ali, crowned prince of the Achu Kingdom, who is having an official visit to Paris to organize a toy drive for the kids in the city’s hospital. Smitten, Rose decides to write him a letter to show how much she loves and respects him. Marinette arrives to class just when Rose is about to write the letter. Rose sprays her letter with her perfume, and is noticed by the professor: annoyed that Rose didn’t pay attention in class, Ms. Mendeleiev makes her go to Mr. Damocles’ office. Once Rose is gone, Ms. Mendeleiev demonstrates to the class how Rose’s perfume is flammable. When class is over, Adrien finally shows up outside of school. Alya suggests that maybe Marinette should give him her notes so he can be up to date on what they’re working on in class. However, Marinette remembers the promise she made to Tikki, so she tries to think of an excuse. Alya, though, doesn't believe her and forces her to walk up to Adrien. Unfortunately, Marinette trips on a backpack, causing her to launch Tikki into the air while Adrien manages to catch Marinette before she falls. When he and Nino leave, Marinette opens her purse to see if Tikki is still in there. When she notices that it is missing, she gasps and starts to look around to see where her kwami is. Next to her, Sabrina and Chloe are on their way to the latter's limousine when they stumble upon Tikki on the ground. Chloe mistakes her for a toy and decides to give “it” to Prince Ali during his visit of Le Grand Paris later that day. Before Chloe steps inside the limo, Rose arrives to ask her if she could deliver her letter to the prince. However, she makes fun of her and her letter, and tears it to pieces. While the heartbroken Rose tries to gather the pieces of her letter, Marinette notices Tikki in Chloe’s hand. Panicked, Marinette tries to tell Chloe that the “toy” is actually belongs to her, but the limo drives away from the school. At the same time, Rose is heartbroken for not having a letter to give to Prince Ali, so she goes sitting on a bench near the Seine to write a second letter to him, crying. Hawk Moth then sends an akuma after Rose, and it lands in her perfume bottle. Rose sees her chance to be with the prince and agrees, so she is akumatized into Princess Fragrance. Outside of the Le Grand Paris, Marinette tries to get past the hotel doorman so she could enter the hotel to get Tikki back. He doesn’t let her in, though, due to the fact that Chloe doesn’t have any friends. As Marinette walkes away, she finds a motorcycle helmet, cape, and an old pizza box in the trash. Pretending to be a pizza delivery girl, she manages to get past the doorman and into the hotel. Taking the elevator to the floor of the imperial suite, Marinette spots Chloe holding Tikki near the second elevator of the floor. When the elevator doors open and Chloe steps in, Marinette quickly runs to tell her about the “toy” she’s holding. But Chloé, disgusted by the prospect of having pizza, rapidly pushes one of the buttons when she sees her, so the doors close. So, Marinette have to run up the stairwell to follow her upstairs. While that happen, Princess Fragrance arrives to the hotel. She asks the doorman if she’ll come in to see the prince. But after he refuses, Princess Fragrance brings out of her perfume gun and sprays him. The pink spray had brainwashes the doorman into serving her, leading to Princess Fragrance stepping inside the hotel to see “her” prince. Meanwhile, the TVi news report is currently broadcasting Prince Ali being greeted by the Mayor of Paris on the top floor of the Le Grand Paris. The Mayor explains to the prince that he has organize some fireworks on the La Scene in front of the hotel when he arrives and that it’ll be launch from a boat. Then, Chloe arrives and the Mayor introduces the prince to her. After a handshake, Chloe gives him the “toy” she found earlier outside of school. While the paparazzi are taking photos of Prince Ali, Marinette sneaks behind them and spies on them. The prince had put Tikki into his front jacket pocket. While Nadja Chamack is interviewing the prince, no one noticed Princess Fragrance coming out from the service elevator. The akumatized villain uses her perfume gun and fires a green spray onto Chloe, releasing a disgusting smell. After Prince Ali, his chaperone, the Mayor, and Nadja’s backs are turned to Chloe, they heard a blast. They turn and saw the now-brainwashed paparazzi bowed down for Princess Fragrance. The akumatized villain introduces herself to the prince and that he’ll belong to her once she sprays him from her perfume gun. Now without Tikki to transform into Ladybug, Marinette have to save both Prince Ali and the kwami from the akumatized villain. She activates a button from a synthesizer to launch the confetti to prevent Princess Fragrance from shooting the prince. Adrien was surprised when he watches the live broadcast of it in his room. He tells Plagg that the prince is currently in danger, and he then transforms into Cat Noir. Marinette follows Prince Ali, his chaperone, the Mayor, and Chloe, when they escape into the stairwell to run from Princess Fragrance. They hide inside a hotel room, in which the Mayor claim that they’ll be safe from her by the reinforced door. After she feels annoy about both Prince Ali and his chaperone disgusted about her smell, she noticed that Princess Fragrance had sprayed perfume under the doorway. Luckily, Marinette has vacuum the spray before it brainwash the prince. But the akumatized villain points her gun downwards and continually shoots perfume to propels herself, and she landed on the vacuum cord, plugging it off. But before she sprays Marinette, the Mayor gets out of the room and runs off, along with Prince Ali, his chaperone, and Chloe. Princess Fragrance then spin and spray her perfume around herself to create a fog. Fortunately, Marinette escape by the dumbwaiter; but the Mayor didn’t escape from it when he opens the stairwell door for the prince, his chaperone, and Chloe. Once Marinette gets into the kitchen, she peeks through the door and saw that the Mayor had been brainwashed too. Princess Fragrance has arrive up by the elevator and is about to spray Prince Ali, but Cat Noir barge in just in time. After a quick battle between Cat Noir and Princess Fragrance, Cat Noir makes the prince, his chaperone, and Chloe to evacuate by sliding down his staff outside the hotel. Once they got inside Prince Ali’s chaperone’s car to drive away, Princess Fragrance uses her perfume gun like a rocket again to follow the automobile. Marinette follows them. After opening the windows to make the smell from Chloe get out, Princess Fragrance arrives on top of the car roof. But before the chaperone closes all the windows, the villain sprays everyone in the car. After riding a scooter to follow the car, Marinette rush over to see if Tikki is in there. Luckily, Tikki escape from Prince Ali’s pocket and onto the car’s floor. Marinette apologizes to Tikki for not taking her to the healer and ran off to find him. After a visit at Master Fu’s house, Tikki warns Marinette about where Princess Fragrance and the others are. So Marinette transforms into Ladybug and went to the Pont des Arts. At the Pont des Arts, Princess Fragrance is thrilled to wed the now brainwashed Prince Ali. But before she places a love lock to the bridge, Ladybug uses her yo-yo to knock it into the lake. Under Hawk Moth’s command, Princess Fragrance send her brainwashed servants to get Ladybug’s earrings; she also takes Prince Ali away from them. On the Le Grand Paris roof, Princess Fragrance decides to make Paris their kingdom for them to rule and starts spraying the sky. When she realizes that everyone in Paris is going to become Princess Fragrance’s slaves, Ladybug remembers from her chemistry class earlier today about Ms. Mendeleiev's warning about the flammability of Rose's perfume; and she happen to see the boat the Mayor mentioned earlier that’s full of fireworks. By tricking Cat Noir into making him use his staff to push her into the lake, Ladybug lands on top of the boat. She pulls the staff to launch him onto the boat with her. Using his Cataclysm so he would stop Ladybug from escaping, he’s about to strike her. But she trips him, and he ends up using it on the fireworks' control panel, releasing the fireworks into the sky. After pulling Cat Noir’s tail and drops him into the lake, Ladybug uses her yo-yo to escape from the boat. The fireworks explode into Princess Fragrance’s fog of perfume, causing it to vanish into thin air. Upset that her plan failed, Princess Fragrance suggests that she should run away from Paris with him. But Ladybug interrupts her, making the akumatized villain burst into anger and decides to destroy her for ruining her dream. Ladybug uses Lucky Charm, and a balloon appears. Using her lucky vision, she grabs a straw and puts the balloon through it. Before Princess Fragrance could spray her, Ladybug tosses the straw with the balloon in the mouth of the perfume gun; causing the balloon to inflate. Ladybug then uses her yo-yo to grab the perfume gun and breaks it, revealing the akuma. She catches the akuma and purifies it. Ladybug then tosses the balloon and cleanses the city, returning everything, including Rose, back to normal. After Rose detransformed, she is delighted to see Prince Ali in front of her. When they saw Ladybug, she leaves the prince alone with his biggest fan. Rose confess to Prince Ali that he’s one of the kindest person she ever met. Then Chloe arrives, happy that the prince is alright. The prince then rejects her offer for starting where they left off before the villain’s attack, because he has to go to the kids’ hospital with his new friend, Rose. Chloe was left bursting into anger, while Rose and Prince Ali are watching the fireworks at the Pont des Arts. Characters Major characters *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *Hawk Moth *Tikki *Plagg *Akuma *Rose/Princess Fragrance *Chloé Bourgeois *Prince Ali Minor characters *Prince Ali's chaperone *André Bourgeois *Master Fu *Ms. Mendeleiev *Nadja Chamack *Jean Duparc *Juleka *Alya *Nino *Sabrina *Unnamed photographer *Unnamed butler *Kim *Alix *Max *Mylène *Ivan *Nathanaël *Civilians Trivia *This episode was the 25th to air on Télé-Québec. *In the French version, the episode is called "Princesse Fragrance". *Master Fu has his first speaking appearance in the airing order of the show. *Cat Noir falls under Princess Fragrance's control, which has previously happened to him with the titular villains of "Dark Cupid" and "The Puppeteer". *Tikki is again seen by civilians. This time, she pretends to be a doll. *An akumatized villain is mentioned but not seen in action, with Nadja explaining in a news report how Jean Duparc was akumatized into the Evil Magician and wanted to make the Eiffel Tower disappear. Errors *When Prince Ali hides in Chloé's room, Tikki is not in his pocket, but floating outside of it. *While fighting Cat Noir on the Pont des Arts, Ladybug's hair clips through her shoulders. es:Princess Fragrance ru:Принцесса_Ароматов pl:Princess Fragrance fr:Princesse Fragrance Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Unaired episodes